


颜控不能做食评家的100个理由（100就是多的意思）

by iwoer



Category: TVXQ!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer
Kudos: 5





	颜控不能做食评家的100个理由（100就是多的意思）

对于一位chef，最狂喜莫过于摘得米氏星星，最恶心莫过于食评家上门讨食。大约是此辈多长了一张如刀利嘴，账单不见得长，报纸评论却是刻薄，活生生将端着星星闪着金光的chef们贬得灰头土脸一文不值。而在此辈中，沈则格外是其中佼佼者，冷嘲之中还带有暗讽，事后常惹得各大主厨在公共节目上愤懑不平。不过实际上表现得满不在乎的未必真的嗤之以鼻，表现得恼羞成怒的内里未必没有受用的地方。  
不过作为一个食评者而言，尝试新餐厅实在是一件再平常不过的事情了。也是那么一个普通的傍晚，沈循着网上的评论和推荐预订了主厨郑的餐厅，那算是一家日式风格的餐厅，用于间隔空间的拉门和园中的枯山水似乎都能佐证这一点，只是餐厅的主人似乎对于内部真正使用空间的风格并无所谓，直接采用了现代高级餐厅一贯的布局，厨房、大理石吧台后的备餐区、以及铺着莫兰迪暖调色系桌布的西式小圆桌，只有偶一抬头在通透的景观设计中望见的小小庭院才又提示起主厨的文化背景来。  
不过这些相对于食物本身并不是那么重要的事，尤其在第一道菜就呈上来chef的成名作“玉兰天妇罗”的情况下。狭长的花瓣拳在面糊挂出的面花里，金黄之中隐隐透出一丝紫红，咀嚼时内部肉质的花瓣因为加热呈现出半熟的质感，略薄的尖部是酸辛带一点回甘，肉质的部分似乎是以盐和牛奶提前处理过，软烂之中更多一点颗粒的柔沙感，奶味带出一点甜，咀嚼又带出一丝清苦，沾上酱汁则更显现出甜味，只是质感和花瓣原本的味道似乎就差了一点味道。这个时候沈突然想起一位同行对于郑的评价：“过于专注自我的表达，这或许是他的出品缺乏稳定性的原因。”后者或许现在还无法下个定论，只凭第一道菜倒是足以说明这位主厨的任性妄为了。  
只是第二道菜的到来似乎又使得这个说法不是那么的确定了，这是一道椀物。显然在一座内部设计几乎完全是现代风格的餐厅，看到这道怀石传统料理还是让他有些吃惊，本以为郑的风格更接近于改良式料理，但很显然这道椀物表达出他对于传统料理的自信。黑漆色的漆碗中是一朵柔黄色菊花花瓣构成的花朵，中心点着两颗饱满的栗肉，以出汁的鲜味和淡烟熏味带出秋栗子的丰腴和甜美，加上一点菊花那细软似有若无的香气和口感，将本就讲究纤细口味的椀物这道菜品精简到了极致也将其风味的鲜甜发挥到了极致，仿若一朵碗莲开在舌尖。  
接连两道花类的料理不禁让他有些好奇这位主厨的模样，大抵带有对风雅之事的好奇吧，只是在味道方面理解也能如此独到确实令人惊艳。只是令沈未曾想到的是，这位主厨的相貌却是让人称得上一句艳丽，一张淡红的菱唇，鼻梁秀挺，垂目时一双湿润的黑瞳几乎勾了他的魂去。沈忽然感到内心咯噔一下，心里默默感到一丝复杂的不妙。  
过后沈的食评果然一反常态地强烈推荐了这家餐厅，尤其是对主厨别致的菜品中自我表达大加赞赏，其态度之离奇引得某些素日刻薄的同行在自家专栏嘲讽：“不知着好话是为主厨的菜肴说的还是为主厨的脸蛋和屁股说的。”，而奇怪的是一向乐于以牙还牙嘴炮还击的沈却并未反驳……也或许根本没法反驳吧，沈无奈地想，毕竟他确实也不仅尝过了人家的菜肴。  
每每想起不久前的那一餐，他的思维都控制不住地往饭后在贵宾休息室发生的那些事上凑，显然作为一个食评家，只是因为垂涎对方主厨的美貌就把人拐到休息室发生关系是很不正当的，可这个一见钟情的冲击实在是太大，沈显然无法拒绝，而郑的态度又默许了这一切的发生。所以结果只能是回到公寓进行食评写作的沈每每想起那一餐的味道时，总会想起郑被他按在窗边反复进入时如玉的侧脸染上绯红的模样，“你真的很甜。”他附在对方耳边低声说，“菜肴也是，人也是。”就着剥开的领扣咬噬那截洁白的脖颈，然后抓着细软的腰肢进得更深，那时候郑的额头整个抵在窗玻璃上，艳红的唇一张一合喘息着，吐出的气息印在冰凉的玻璃上雾蒙蒙的，这记忆带着一股子奇异的香艳气息萦绕在他脑子里挥之不去。  
于是他决定预定第二次，这一次的时间在午市，菜肴的安排也有少许不同，其中有一道煮洋葱倒是十分令人惊艳，恰到好处的炖煮除去了洋葱的呛味和酸味，留下白玉似的洋葱配上鳖熬煮的酱汁，同样是鲜甜，却又是另一种表达了。毕竟食材难得，对方还顺手拿出熬制剩余的鳖壳让他见了一见，上手把玩了一会儿，他忽然想起一事，“听说吃这个对男人很好。”，他伸手交还，郑却是别有深意地睨了他一眼，转身去准备下一道菜了。  
那日午市结束后，在休息室酣畅淋漓地做了一次，云雨过后郑靠在他怀里软绵绵地承受他的亲吻，就在他被那湿漉漉的眼神勾起欲望想要按着人开始第二次的时候，郑却伸手推着他的胸膛拒绝了，声音还带着一点欢爱过后的气力不足“再做一次我晚市的时候就站不稳了！”，那人的颧骨上还带着点残红，嗔怪似的伸手推了推他，模样却是更诱人了，他忍不住，却也没有办法继续，只好拨开那人汗湿的黑发，吻了一吻，方才离开。  
之后他果然成了这家餐厅的常客，也果然在食评中继续诡异地唯独对此处赞誉有加，平心而论郑的想法过于新奇有时的确不能算得上尽善尽美，不过若是算上私人情感原因大概也算不得什么值得一提的缺点。沈依然是我行我素，不一样的大概是两人的关系自从有所暴露后《太阳报》上之于郑的餐厅的评论更多了一些，此外也没有什么。  
又是一个平淡无奇的午后，在享用过焦糖巧克力舒芙蕾与新鲜草莓配迷迭香味果冻的甜点，以及以两种不同风味的咖啡所配成的饮品过后，今日餐厅的晚市已经接近尾声，餐厅里微有些幽暗，只剩下粉色桌布上的刀叉擦拭得发亮。他的桌旁便是紧邻厨房的吧台，餐厅的chef此刻仍在深色的大理石平台后做最后的打扫。  
不一会儿一只白瓷碟被chef送到他面前，碟中只躺着一只锡箔纸的小包，一只修长带着点半透明的玉色的指尖轻轻点在了小包上浮突的小圈上，“Your dessert，sir.”，他抬头看，那人的唇角弯弯，尽是诱人的艳色。

注释：  
1⃣️部分菜品是由之前查阅的一家叫做“绪方”的日本餐厅化用的，味道可能有故意虚构的成分。其他一部分点子是阿楠提供的（玉兰天妇罗），一部分是阿允自己的现实作品整合化用的（当然这个味道绝对是虚构的）。  
2⃣️《太阳报》ypm中一家经常登载花边情色小道消息的报纸。（就是那个意思）


End file.
